Girl Time
by mypetluke
Summary: Sang and Jessica have some girl time while the guys are out.


Sang sat on Kota's sofa, for once entirely alone. The guys were out back doing...whatever it is the guys do, Jessica was upstairs, and Erica wasn't home yet. So Sang was just sitting there watching some mind-numbing television. Hearing some light padding on the stairs, she turned to see Jessica walking down them from her room.

"Oh, Sang," she said when she spotted her, "I didn't know you were down here, I figured you'd be outside with the guys doing...guy things." Sang laughed.

"Well, I thought about it, but I decided I'm a little to girl for that," Jessica smiled as she finished descending the stairs. "would you like to join me?" Sang asked, scooting over and patting the cushion next to her.

"What are you watching?" She asked as she plopped into the proffered seat.

"Not sure." Sang said as the last commercial ended and the program came back on. A man and a woman showed up on the screen in an apartment scattered with blood.

"Hey! This is Elementary!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Elementary?" Sang asked watching them talk on the T.V.

"Yeah, it's this really great Sherlock Holmes show, but it's set in modern day so it's a lot more relatable." She went on to name the characters and explain the background and plot in the show when Sang asked.

"Hey, do you want to go paint nails?" Jessica asked when the show was over and the boys still weren't in.

"Yeah, I guess I could use it." Sang replied in a sheepish voice, showing off her abused nails that were painfully lacking in girly polish.

"Alright, come on." Jessica said, jumping up and making her way up the stairs with Sang on her heels. When they made it to Jessica's room Sang realized that in all the times she had been to this house, she had never been in her room before. When the door was open she saw bright yellow walls with a cheery light blue bedspread with flowers. The walls were littered with posters of cute animals and popular boybands Sang had never heard of, as well as pictures of Jessica and her friends, and various awards and certificates.

Her room was the opposite of Kota's who's was always neat and clean, hers had a cozy sort of comfort about it, with a laptop open on her desk and an IPhone charging on her dresser. On her mirror sat an assortment of nail polish to which Jessica walked right over and grabbed a bottle.

"I'm thinking we should be matching blue. You?"

* * *

><p>The guys filed into the house absolutely exhausted. They hadn't thought they'd be out there as long as they were, but then a simple work out turned into a wrestling match and before they knew it, it had been two hours.<p>

"Aw, dang. We were out there for a really long time guys." Luke whined, wiping his face on his shirt.

"Well if it hadn't turned into a wrestling championship, we could have been inside a lot sooner." Kota said jokingly as he cleaned his glasses.

"You started it!" Gabriel said in a whiny voice. They all burst out laughing.

"Oh gosh, I love you guys!" Luke said, wiping tears from his eyes. Several of them punched his arm and Silas ruffled his hair.

"Hey, where's Sang?" Victor asked, glancing into the living room to the vacant couch. They all looked and found an empty room just as Victor did.

"Did she go home?" North asked.

"Back to my place?" Nathan guessed. Just then they heard a feminine giggle from upstairs that was soon joined by as second.

"Does Jessica have a friend over?" Gabriel asked. Kota shook his head and lead the way towards the stairs, followed by the others. When they opened the door, seven consecutive jaws dropped open.

Sang and Jessica sat on the bed in the classic sleepover position with the laptop between them, their legs spread out with cottonballs between their toes, and them blowing on their hands as Jessica typed something.

"Hey guys!" Sang said, looking up from the screen. "What's up?" When they snapped out of their temporary daze they all began talking at once.

"Uh, hey"

"The sky, duh."

"Glad to see you didn't miss us."

"What were you girls doing up here?"

"DID YOU DO NAILS WITHOUT ME?!"

"Looking cute, Sang."

"Hi Jessica.

At this point, Jessica and Sang looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Hey guys! I'm home! Who's hungry?" They heard Erica yell up the stairs. Almost instantly the boys turned in their tracks and barreled down the stairs, leaving the two girl's laughing on the bed. They calmed down and went back to looking at the pictures of the guys from elementary school on Jessica's computer.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just some bonding time between Jessica and Sang. I don't own the Ghost Bird Series. Written after the House of Korba release, not that that has anything to do with the story, but I just wanted you guys to know when I wrote it in the actual story. I find this really cute. Sang is like a role model to Jessica, at least I think she is. how many girls do you know that can boss around your older brother and his six friends? Sang would be my role model if I was Jessica.<strong>

**Have a nice day! B-)**


End file.
